Cute Cresswell story
by gryffindorfanficwriter69
Summary: Set about a year after Something old, Something new.
1. The rampion

**Disclaimer: This is the first story I've published, so I don't really know how it's gonna turn out.**

Cress sat in the pilot's seat of the rampion, oblivious to the fact that Thorne was right behind her. Thorne walked as sneakily as he could, trying not to alert her. Cress started to sing, and Thorne decided that she was probably listening to music. Her voice was prettier than anything he'd ever heard. She was singing a second era song, one that Thorne knew. He smiled. She had been getting into his playlist again. Aces, he loved her.

Cress's confidence had grown in the three years that they had been dating, and it had moved to the point where she wasn't afraid to sit in the pilot's chair without his permission.

Thorne was a few feet behind her, and he could see what she was looking at on her port, and he smiled. She was going through a picture album of their trip to Fiji. The ocean was very beautiful, the colour had always mystified him. The same colour as Cress's eyes. The picture Cress was looking at had both of them in it, Cress was on his back, looking down at him. Her hair was considerably long, coming down to her mid-torso, and was longer than her current shoulder-length hair.

Thorne kissed the top of her head. Cress jumped and looked up at him. "Captain! How long have you been standing there?" Thorne smiled. "Not too long. Missing Fiji?"

"Yeah, not that the rampion isn't a super romantic place, but it's nothing like Fiji."

"I know, but we still have the entire world to explore!"

"I can't wait. Anyway, we have to go to Scarlet and Wolf's farm next week. Scarlet just commed me."

"Any reason in particular?"

"No, just a weekend with them."

"Just the four of us?"

"Yeah, Winter and Jacin are way too busy with wedding planning, and Cinder and Kai are running a country, so it will just be us."

"Sounds fun. We haven't seen them since Paris!"

"Yeah. Paris was so romantic, wasn't it?"

"It was, but babe, it's been like four months."

"I know. You can't blame me for loving our trips around the world."

Thorne smiled, and he bent down to kiss her. She smiled once the kiss broke, and then she stood up. "So, Captain, where do you think we should go next?"

"Actually...I was thinking that we could go to New York City." He said, and Cress looked at him, and held his hands. "You want to go back?" Cress asked.

"He's my father, I can't avoid him forever."

"I'm so proud of you. When do you want to go?"

"Oh, it will take at least a month to gather the courage, but I really need to see him."

"I knew you could do it. Ever since we saw your mom six months ago, I knew that you would finally want to see your dad. Even after their divorce."

"Yeah…"

The shock of Thorne's parent's divorce hit him pretty hard, and he felt like it was his fault. The guilt was unbearable, until Cress spoke. She could always calm him. Thorne looked into her eyes. Every time he saw those eyes he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. The most beautiful person to ever walk the earth, Luna, and the rampion. He pulled her into a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a while, they were only separating to breathe. His kisses eventually made their way to her neck. "Oh, captain," she said. She said his name like a vow, making him fall in love with her once again. "I love you, Cress." He said. Cress smiled. "I love you too. I mean, how could I not?" She said with a little laugh. "I know. You told me that one of the first days that you met me."

"And you didn't say it back."

"I was ignorant. Sure, when we were in the desert, I thought you were some crazy lovesick girl. But, when we were back on the rampion, and we started talking more, I fell in love with you. I had never even seen you, and I knew you were the most beautiful woman in the world."

Cress sniffled, she had started to cry. "Cress!" He said, pulling her close to his chest, and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, that just gets me emotional sometimes!"

"It's fine, Cress."


	2. The farm

"Cress and Thorne are here!" Scarlet yelled back into the farmhouse, and Wolf yelled "one second!" back. Cress ran into the house to hug her friend, it had been nearly four months since they had last seen each other. Cress was so happy to finally be able to be on earth again, they'd been in the air for nearly three weeks, since they got back from Fiji. "Hey! How have you guys been?" Scarlet asked as she hugged Thorne. "Great! We went to Fiji a few weeks ago, and we've just been working since then." Cress said. Wolf appeared behind Scarlet. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Said Thorne.

"Well, come in you guys!" Said Scarlet.

It was dinner time, and Scarlet made steak and a caesar salad for dinner. Thorne was enjoying the food very thoroughly, neither him nor Cress were good cooks. "Scarlet! This is amazing! Someday you need to teach me how to cook." Said Cress. "Yeah, well I guess if you grew up on a farm with your grandmother, you kinda have a knack for it." Wolf nodded, but he couldn't talk because his mouth was stuffed with steak. Thorne laughed, but he also couldn't speak because he was also eating the steak. Cress smiled at Thorne, and he took her hand and squeezed it. "So, how was Fiji?" Scarlet asked. "It was…" Thorne started, not even being able to describe the trip. Every time they went on any trip they always got better and better. "Sensational" Cress finished. "You should see Thorne trying to surf...it's adorable." Thorne glared at her. "Says you." He replied, knowing how adorable she always looked. Cress smiled at him flirtatiously, which was so cute. He leaned in to kiss her, but then Wolf cleared his throat. "Guys, we're eating" He said. "Oh, um...sorry." Cress said, blushing and looking down at her food. "Nothing like being in love. Just not while eating dinner." Scarlet said. "So, is there a reason that we were called down here?" Thorne asked. "What? We can't just see our friends now?" Wolf asked. "No, you can! Just wondering if you wanted to tell us something, or if there is something happening that you specifically needed to tell us in person." Said Thorne defensively. "Well...yes, actually." Scarlet said. "What?!" Cress blurted out. Scarlet raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, go on." She said. Scarlet put a hand on Wolf's arm. "Well...I'm pregnant!" Scarlet said. "Wow! Scarlet, that's...that's incredible! Congrats, both of you!" Cress said, taking a sip of wine right after. "Um, yeah. You guys will make great parents." Thorne said, not looking at Cress. They had discussions about their future, of course they would get married, but children was something that they couldn't seem to be able to talk about. Both of them wanted kids, but Cress said that the thought of being pregnant terrified her. Thorne knew that was just the future, and not the present. "So, um, how far along are you?" Cress asked. "Three months." Scarlet said. "Do you have any name ideas?" Thorne asked. "Not really, but I mean, we still have another six months right?" Wolf said. "Yeah…"Thorne said. They kind of just ate silently for a few minutes, when Cress got up to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She said. Once Thorne heard the door shut, her turned to Scarlet and Wolf. "Guys, um...I need to talk to you." Thorne said.

"Yeah, of course, whatever you need. What's up, Thorne?" Said Scarlet.

"I'm going to propose to Cress."

"Oh my god!" Scarlet yelled.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry." Scarlet whispered.

"Anyway, we're going to visit my dad in two weeks, and I want him to have met her before we get married. Not like he had a great marriage, but I think Cress wants to feel like she has a family."

"Congrats, bro. I'm proud of you." Wolf said.

"Proud?"

"When I first met you, you seemed like some hopeless guy who just fantasized about random women, but when you met Cress, I knew it was something different."

"Thanks."

"Do you have the ring yet?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, I bought it after two weeks of dating her."

"That's so sweet!" Scarlet replied.

They heard Cress coming back, and then they just kept on eating.


End file.
